In the field of burglary alarm systems, mechanical contacts and switches controlling the status of doors, windows, and other similar mechanical barriers are often used. Known devices are hardwired to the zone inputs of burglary control units. The status of contacts and switches (whether closed, open, disconnected or shorted) are controlled (verified) by measuring constant voltage on hardwired connection loops. Because the current or voltage are constant for a particular status of the contact or switch, known burglary alarm devices can be easily compromised by substituting the electrical voltage and/or current presented in the hardwired zone loop by an outside source. Additionally, the sub-circuit controlling the status of the contact or switch usually works by measuring the voltage level of the zone loop, and thus is sensitive to the negative impact of the surrounding low-level electromagnetic energy noise. There is a need for a burglary alarm system that overcomes these drawbacks, namely a burglary alarm system that cannot be easily compromised and is less sensitive to low-level electromagnetic energy noise, as well as a method of use related thereto.